The concept of balanced circular free weights was introduced in February 2001 through U.S. Design Pat. No. D438,265S and subsequently in U.S. Design Pat. No. D480,438 issued to Walkow in October 2003. Neither of these circular weight concepts have been commercialized due to singularity and lack of the designs presented teaching the necessary non-obvious interplay between the controlling architectural parameters for a set of free weights, i.e., weight (W), height (H), inside diameters (Di), outside diameters (Do), handle diameters (Dh), edge contour (τ), inside surface draft angle (θ) and the angle (α) between the plane of the weight (Pw) and the axis of the holding arm, so that a functional set of weights would result. This patent application teaches this non-obvious interplay of parameters so that sets-of-weights may be readily and economically manufactured.
Functional sets of circular weights have unique features that set them apart from historical free weights, i.e., dumbbells and kettle bells. In essence, balanced circular free weights can do everything dumb-bells and kettle bells can do alone and more. This is mainly because of the balanced circular design which virtually eliminates unwanted force moments and provides for a glove-like fit allowing for freedom of motion covering a wide range of functional multi-dimensional dynamic exercises. Additionally, circular free weights may be manufactured economically using single castings hence eliminating the need for welding or screwing of multiple parts together. This single casting also provides long life and permanence, eliminating potential assembly failures that have historically caused safety issues, particularly with heavier dumb-bells in the range of 20 or 25 pounds or more.